


Honesty

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M, Post Season 5 episode 17 fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Phil could probably pinpoint the exact split second her heart broke as she realized he wasn't going to say anything back. Because if he did, it would make everything a hundred times better, -and a hundred times worse.





	Honesty

\--------- -:x:- ---------

"No. You don't get to make that decision alone." Melinda disagreed. "That decision is made with the people who love you!"

"May!" Phil jumped in, ready to argue back. But then she smacked him in the face with the most unexpected, perfect, and inconvenient words she could choose.

"And that's me!" The pause seemed to last a lifetime, even though it was only half a second or less. "I love you!" She spat, and looked at him, waiting. She searched his eyes for a response, an 'I love you too', an emotion, just something besides that shocked, slack look he gave her.

And Phil could probably pinpoint the exact time her heart broke as she realized he wasn't going to say anything. Because if he did, it would make everything a hundred times better, -and a hundred times worse.

Melinda's face flashed with disappointment, then froze over with a hard look. She hissed a breath in before staring him down. "I thought that would shut you up." She growled, and marched past him, her boots clicking softly on the cement.

Phil was surprised. He heard nothing but a loud roar in his ears, and saw nothing but her face as it filled with disappointment. Pain.

And she loved him. Melinda May loved Phil Coulson. And he loved her back. He had always loved her back. He has always loved her back. He will always love her back. Always.

But now he's dying.

And he's going to break her heart a hundred times worse.

-:x:-

"Hey, May. We didn't finish our talk earlier." Phil had finally gathered up the courage to talk. To tell her how he felt. To give her the response she had hoped for.

But May's expression was clear that she was still furious, sad, but she tried to stay stoic.

Coulson took a breath to speak.

"We have a mission, Phil." Melinda interrupted him before he could speak, and she started leaving him behind. She power-walked into the command room where the team was standing before the main screen.

"Good talk Phil. Good talk." Phil was about to give up before he decided No. He wasn't giving up.

Coming around the corner, "Melinda!!!" He called, and his hand darted out and grabbed her wrist. May froze. He gripped her hard, but they both knew that the very second she moved he would release her in an instant.

She didn't move.

"Listen. I'm sorry." He said. Phil could see the team staring from across the room.

"You should be." Melinda hissed.

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you too. But I was surprised that you loved me too." He blurted out. Somewhere in his peripheral vision, he noticed Deke glance between the two agents and the team, who were watching intently. But Phil only had eyes for Melinda, who was still listening.

"I love you too, Melinda." Phil said. Pulling her closer, he leaned down and kissed her square on the mouth. She reached up and held his face. Phil's hands rested on her waist, her hair tickling his cheek.

He let go, and Melinda said, "about time."

Melinda turned to the others, who were staring at them, their jaws on the floor. "What are you looking at?" She asked, her hands still caressing Phil's face.

"Uh, I'm looking at Mom and Dad who just made out." Daisy said.

"So?" Phil looked at her.

Daisy put her hands up in surrender. Jemma and Elena both awkwardly turned around back to their former project. Mack raised his eyebrows. Fitz started fidgeting.

Melinda must had finally processed that they had an audience, and stepped down, her hands falling to her sides. Phil let go, and Melinda coughed lightly for emphasis. "We have a mission, Phil." She said.

"Of course."


End file.
